gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Economy
Economy is one of the five Leader attributes. A higher Economy score will help in establishing prosperous trade routes and invigorating local output beyond its standard measure. Summary Establishing trade, extracting more complex resources, or improving the basic standard of living within a Stellar Power are broad purposes of Economy. Great Projects intended to draw the attentions of economists, merchants, or the wealthy would fall under Economy. Economy represents a Stellar Power’s general wealth and the vigour of its economic activity. Some things like education or general construction that may not fall into other attributes would fall into this category as well. Economy is used to buy out or take over trading posts (see Trade rules). Special Actions: Economy 5 Upgrade Resource Quantity If you have a score of 5 in Economy you can spend an action to upgrade a region’s resource quantity, automatically establishing control of the associated new trading post. A region can support up to three trading posts equivalent to the region’s resource quantity of Minor, Good, or Great. You do not need to own the region to improve a resource’s quantity. Ownership of the new Trade Post goes to the user of the Special Action, as per a successful Buyout. Upgrade Resource Quality If you have a score of 5 in Economy you can spend an action to change the resource into a more complex version of itself , e.g. Iron to Spaceships. You must own the region or have permission and an Embassy with the owner of the region to use this Economy 5 special action. Doing so will reduce the quantity of trading posts in the region by one step, removing the highest level of trade post first. (ie, Great, if it's available, or Good if it's not. Minor quantity Trade Posts are never removed.) Adapt Technology If you have a score of 5 in Economy you can spend an action to adapt a technology requiring a specific resource to use a similar, but different, resource. The player attempting such an adaptation it must possess both the “new” resource and the technology in question. Adaptations effect only the technology adapted and not all technologies requiring the adapted resource. Common uses of this special action will either allow another specifically named Resource to qualify for the requirement or broaden the specific Resource to instead include the whole Resource Category. Technological adaptations are subject to approval by the GM Team and must make sense. Special Actions: Economy 10 Create Technology If you have an Economy score of 10, you are able to introduce a new technology in your regions. This requires that you already have prerequisite technologies and any resources that are necessary for a technological creation either through trade or as a Minor, Good, or Great Resource in one of your regions. This action can only be done once per leader. All technologies have a resource requirement. Some will have further requirements, as well. Resources being used for a technology are ‘consumed’; they still count for region requirements, but cannot be used for another technology without additional Trade Posts. The use and bonuses of technologies are generally determined on a per-power basis. However, some technologies may specifically apply only to certain regions. Economic Unity If you have a score of 10 in Economy and the requisite trading posts you may choose to elevate your Stellar Power’s status into a more recognizable entity through economic means. *If you control 15 or more trading posts, you may take the title of a Merchant Power. Merchant Powers have a sixth, Economy only, action per round. You lose the title (and the action) if you ever control fewer than 15 trading posts. Leaders with Ideological Powers may declare themselves Merchant Powers, in which case they gain no new actions, but may choose whether their sixth action is Economy or Philosophy. Additional benefits to being a Merchant Power can be found in the Zone of Influence rules. Category:Rules Category:Empire 5